ABSTRACT ? PILOT AND FEASIBILITY (P&F) PROGRAM The P&F program will remain a vital component of the Center's activities. Over the past 9 years it has served as an attractive magnet program to bring researchers into the fields of systems biological and basic and translational research of chronic kidney diseases. The program funded 18 regular P&F proposals from 2008- 2017 as well as 6 small grants from 2015-2017. This included 15 projects to early stage investigators, and 3 projects to established investigators, virtually all of whom are still actively involved in kidney disease research. The projects funded covered a wide range of basic through clinical and translational research relevant to human kidney diseases. The continuation of the program will build on this success and continue to focus the attention of applicants on translational areas of kidney research. We will continue the flexibility of the program by taking applications for one-year awards with the option to apply for a second year. We will continue to encourage lower cost awards which will allow us to fund more projects to maximize impact. In addition, small grants that utilize Center services will also be continued. All applicants for either regular P&F or small grants will be required to propose utilization of Center core services. Early stage investigators will be given preference but will continue to encourage applications from more senior investigators embarking on translational approaches to kidney research, especially those who are making initial forays into the area. We will expand the reach of our P&F program to include investigators at all collaborating Clinical Phenotyping Resource and Biobank Core (C-PROBE) investigators and collaborators at all collaborating C-PROBE institutions including investigators at the University of Arizona. Finally, we will continue a successful cooperative arrangement with 3 other University of Michigan (UM) NIDDK P30 Centers and the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research/Center for Translational Science Award (MICHR/CTSA) to allow for maximal funding of the best kidney P&F grants. All successful applicants will be enrolled into the institutional research base and will be required to actively participate in Center activities advertisement for this program will also be expanded .